This invention relates to a flexible, multilayer film having low oxygen transmissive characteristics.
Certain polymeric films employed for the packaging of foods inherently permit the transmission of oxygen from the outside of the film to the inside of a package made up of the film. Oxygen permits rapid deterioration of foods packaged in such a container, therefore, its exclusion or control is desired.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/530,038 filed May 29, 1990 there is described a similar multilayer film having low oxygen transmission characteristics. It is an object of the present invention to further improve upon the ability of such films to exclude oxygen and to improve upon the wet-rubbing resistance of such films.